Journey to Love
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Just another story I've been writing for a while. Monica and Chandler are best friends. Why haven't they gotten together yet and what is keeping them closer than the rest of the friends? Please read and review! You won't regret it :) Hopefully
1. 3 Uncles is better than 1 Daddy

**All I'm going to say is that Chandler and Monica aren't together but are best friends :) **

She was in apartment 20 cleaning and paying the bills. Things haven't been easy for five years now. Monica has been working from sun set to sun down just to get the rent in on time. Her friends would help every which way they could; but Monica knows they have their own life to take care of too, she didn't want them to have to take care of her responsibilities also.

When she got pregnant with Sarah and her two year long boyfriend John left, things started to fall apart and become hard financially. Her best friend Chandler said that he was going to be with her every step of the way, she wasn't going to be alone. She knew he meant it then, she just hoped he still did. It's been five years since Sarah was born, they didn't have that much money to go on vacations like a real family does with their kids. They've never been to the nice fancy restaurants or bought the really expensive toys. They had each other, that was all they needed in this economy.

Every time Monica would take Sarah out for a mother and daughter bonding, occasionally Chandler, they would go to the zoo and have the worst luck; either one of them would have bird poop on their shoulder or come back with an article missing from being dropped in the monkey cages, or even have raccoon eyes from were their sunglasses sat all day. The only thing that was missing was normally when someone came back home like that they would be mad, or crying; but when they came back they would all be laughing and remembering the jokes Chandler would say as they looked at how ridicules everyone looked with ice cream mustaches. If you didn't know them, you would just see how cute of a family they were.

Today was another hard day. Monica just got off work and started straightening up the apartment before Chandler came back with Sarah. He would take her on days that he had off so that Monica wouldn't have to pay for day care. Sarah wasn't in kindergarten yet, she was a couple months behind the dead line for the class that she would have been in. She starts next year at a school that is just around the corner from Monica's work so that she could be there whenever something was wrong.

From all the mishaps and long days. There was _one_ _word_ that got Monica up in the morning, _one word_ that kept her moving without giving up; and that word was...

"Mommy!" Sarah smiled as she ran through the heavy green door that Chandler opened for her.

Monica turned around from the coffee table and smiled as Sarah ran to her. "Hey baby girl." She picked her up "Did you have fun with Uncle Chandler?" She asked looking over at Chandler that was walking towards them.

She smiled and nodded "We played and went to the park and played and then we got some ice cream..." She told her mother happily. Monica looked over at Chandler.

"Ice cream?" She sat Sarah back down where she ran to her room. "Chandler that kid is spoiled because of you. She doesn't need ice cream everyday you take her to the park." She joked walking to the kitchen

"Sugar is good for kids, keeps them happy and puts them to bed early." He said moving over to the table.

Monica sat across from him "You think she goes to bed early?" Monica raised her eyebrows.

"She does at my house." He said

Monica shook her head and stood back up. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked getting something out.

Chandler looked at his watch "No I can't. I have plans with Joey tonight."

"Oh yeah, what plans?" She asked curious

"Okay we don't really have plans. Baywatch's final is tonight and we're ordering pizza." He smiled

Monica rolled her eyes. "Okay. Before you go say goodbye to Sarah, she cried the last time you left without saying goodbye." Monica told him.

"When have I ever left without saying goodbye? I love that kid." Chandler said standing up. He got a whistle out from underneath his shirt.

"Oh God..." Monica sighed remembering the day they got those at the parade.

_"Chandler, don't buy those. They're stupid, you will never use it." Monica told him as she held onto Sarah's small hand and Chandler went up to a cart that was selling cotton candy and toys._

_Sure enough he bought them. One for each of them._

Chandler looked back at Monica, "See, I use it." He smiled and blew it. The next second Sarah came running out of her room with her whistle around her neck.

"Are you leaving?" She asked sadly running to his arms

He nodded "I'm going to go hang out with Uncle Joey now." He told her bending down to pick her up. He lift her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"But you can't leave. You just got here."

"Bride of Bigfoot," He smiled using their nicknames they picked out for each other. "I must go, we were together all day." He said setting her back down.

Sarah nodded "Bye Captain Booger." She said

Monica smiled "Honey, you can play with Chandler tomorrow, after he gets back from saving the world." Monica said playing along.

Chandler looked back at Monica by the counter "Mon, no one is suppose to know..." He said in a whisper looking around.

Sarah smiled "You promise to come tomorrow and play with me?" She begged

Chandler nodded and bent down to her level "I promise." He kissed her on the cheek again.

"Bigfoot is not going to be happy that you slobbered on me again..." Sarah said after Chandler gave her a kiss.

"Bigfoot is going to have to get in line before he takes you away from me." He smiled "Bye," He stood up and walked to the door "Bye Mon,"

"Bye," She said and went back to cooking dinner.

After dinner Sarah needed to take her bath. She had her bubbles up to her neck and her toys banging against the side of the tub as Monica washed her hair. "Head back..." Monica instructed as she poured water over her head.

"Mommy, do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked hoping that her mom could come with her and Chandler for the day. Since he is off and doesn't need to be back at work until next week. They are remodeling his office building and don't have room for all the employees to come back yet.

"Yeah sweetie, I do." Monica told her sadly. She knew that Sarah really wanted to have all of us go to the zoo again; but she also knew that she couldn't take just any day off like Chandler.

"Can we go the next day?" She asked

"No, maybe Aunt Rachel would go with you."

"Yeah," She said sadly.

Monica stopped what she was doing and looked at Sarah "Honey what's wrong? You've been acting like this for a while now. Is something bothering you?" She asked

Sarah just shook her head knowing that if she told her mom then there would be a big talk about it.

Monica was silent "Are you ready to get out?" She asked changing the subject

Sarah nodded and stood up where her mom could lift her out.

Later that night Monica was braiding Sarah's long brown hair on the couch. It was silent for a while until Sarah's soft voice spoke "Am I ever going to get a daddy?" She asked

Monica froze not expecting that to be said. She didn't know what to say that could be the truth but also make her feel better. The only problem was, Monica has been having the same thoughts. "Sweetie, who told you you were never going to get a daddy?" Monica asked finishing with her hair and facing Sarah.

Sarah looked down at her My Little Pony night gown. "Nobody." She said in a whisper.

Sarah got up from the couch "Can you read me a story?" She asked looking at her mom.

Monica nodded "Of course I can." She stood up and walked to Sarah's room.

Monica tucked her in and climbed on the bed beside her while she began to read "The Princess in the Castle"

Chandler walked in Monica's apartment the next morning and was surprised to see no one there. He walked over to the bathroom. No one. Then he went to check Sarah's room. Chandler smiled at the sight of Monica lying down on Sarah's bed with her arm wrapped around her and Sarah resting her head on her moms chest.

Monica woke up at the sound of the door squeak. She looked and saw no one there.

Chandler walked back to the door "Chandler..." He heard Monica's voice and turned around.

Monica quietly shut Sarah's door behind her.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized walking towards her.

"It's fine." She smiled "Why are you here?" She asked tiredly

"I'm here for Sarah, I thought I was going to take her today." Chandler said

Monica looked at her clock "At five in the morning?" She asked

Chandler looked at his watch "It's eight thirty." He told her

Monica's eyes got wide "What! I'm going to be late." She ran to her room to get ready.

Chandler smiled, he loved seeing his friend in the morning, every morning. She was so cute to him that nothing could drag him away; even if she begged and pleaded. There was always something that kept him close to her.

"Chandler!" Sarah smiled and ran to him "Are we going to play today?" She asked as he lifted her up in his arms.

"You bet we are." He smiled

Monica came out a few seconds later all dressed for work. She went up to Chandler and Sarah and gave Sarah a kiss goodbye "You guys have fun." She said hurrying and grabbing her purse and keys before running out the door.

Later that same day, Chandler was watching Sarah play in the sandbox at the park. He smiled when a little boy around her age came up to her, the next thing he knows Sarah was sharing her shovel with him. Monica sure did raise her perfectly. Chandler couldn't ask for a better behaved kid, she was so much like her mother. Chandler just wished that there was a little bit of him in her too.

"Chandler," He heard Sarah call for him and stand up. She walked over to him with her fingers spread wide. "Can I please have a wipe? My hands are gross." Chandler smiled, yep, definitely like her mother.

"Sorry honey, I didn't bring any with me. You wanna head back home?" He asked

She nodded

On their way back home Chandler saw an ice cream truck parked on the side of the road. He looked down at Sarah, her eyes were wide and she quickly looked back up at him smiling.

"Not today pumpkin." He said but immediately felt bad afterwards. Her face fell.

"Chandler?"

He looked down at Sarah. "Yeah?" He asked

"Did you have a daddy?" She asked

Chandler was surprised by her question. Usually when they saw an ice cream truck she would be begging him to get some. But she didn't this time, it was almost like she had something else on her mind, something like this. Chandler thought about it. He did, but was he really a dad? "Yeah, I had a dad. He was never around though, so it was kind of like I never had one." He tried to explain to her.

"Is you daddy where my daddy is?" She asked

Chandler wasn't sure if he should get into this without Monica supervised "Umm...he might be, yes."

"Did he love you? Did he ever come back? Are you sad that he is gone?"

Chandler had to laugh at how many questions came out of her at once. "Sarah, why are you asking me all these questions? Is something bothering you?" He asked

Sarah's face changed from interested to sad "No." She said looking away.

Chandler stopped and knelt down in front of her "Please tell me what has brought this on." He said softly.

Sarah looked in Chandler's eyes "Emily, told me that she has a daddy that takes her everywhere. They go places together and play games and he reads to her and then they build a club house in the living room at night and sleep in it." She told Chandler "I want a daddy to do those things with too."

Chandler couldn't believe it. That is why she has been wanting him around all the time. She wanted someone to be like her dad and do things together all day. "Sweetie, we can do all that stuff together too. Just because you don't have a daddy doesn't mean you can't build forts in the house. I know that you have three amazing Uncles that would do that all with you. And three is way better than one." He smiled softly to her.

Sarah's sad face turned into a huge grin "Can we do that tonight?" She asked excitedly

Chandler smiled and nodded "You and me." He laughed "Let's get home." Chandler scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way back home.

**Hope you liked that first chapter. I think I'm going to have fun with this story :) Please review!**


	2. Zoo

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you like this next chapter.**

Monica arrived back home later than usual. She walked through the door and was surprised by what she saw.

Her living room now looked like the inside of a Chucky Cheese play pen. It had blankets stretched out from the couch to the T.V. there were chairs from the kitchen moved to hold up the blankets higher; but no one was around "Hello...?" She called out.

Sarah heard her mom, she jumped out of the club house and ran to her "Mommy, do you like what me and Chandler did?" She asked excitedly grabbing her mom's hand and dragging her into the fort.

"Yeah, this is really cool." She smiled

Once she crawled in she saw Chandler sitting in there also. "You did this?" She asked

Chandler smiled "Guilty as charged." He joked

Monica laughed

"And Mommy, Chandler says we can sleep in here tonight too!" She smiled

"He did?" Monica smiled

Chandler started to climb out "Mon, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked

"Yeah." She got out after him. "Whats up?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Today, Sarah was telling me about Emily..."

"Her friend from day care." Monica nodded

"Yeah, she said that Emily has a dad that does everything with her."

Monica nodded. Now she knows why Sarah asked her about getting a dad, she just wanted to experience that with someone. Monica started to feel like this whole thing was her fault. "Did she ask about you being her dad?" Monica asked worried that Chandler would run away from that commitment.

"No. But I did tell her that she doesn't need a dad to do all that with, she has three great uncles that love her more than anything." He told Monica softly

Monica could feel tears coming. "Thank you Chandler. For everything." She hugged him.

Chandler smiled and hugged her back "That's what I'm here for."

Monica broke away "So I presume that is what this is all about?" She asked pointing to the fort in the middle of her living room.

Chandler laughed "Yeah." They both walked back and climbed into the fort where Sarah was brushing her dolls hair.

"Mommy, can Chandler stay here tonight too? We all can sleep in the fort." She smiled

Monica smiled and looked over at Chandler next to her "Sure he can."

All night they stayed up, the three of them. It was Sarah's first official 'Club house in the living room sleepover' so Monica let her stay up past her bedtime. They ate dinner in the club house, they played games and told stories.

The next morning the whole gang didn't hear from either Chandler nor Monica. They went over to go see if everything was okay.

They knocked on the door but no one answered.

Ross got out his key that Monica gave him and unlocked it for everyone.

All four of them walked in slowly. They were surprised to see blankets everywhere. Rachel was the first to walk over and on the other side of the blankets.

She smiled when she saw the three of them together. It was like their own little family.

"What?" Phoebe whispered seeing Rachel's smile on her face. She went over beside her to see what it was she was looking at "Aww..." She smiled

"What?" The other two walked over.

The four of them stood there in awe and watched the three people inside the fort. Chandler was lying on his back with Sarah and Monica on both sides of him. Sarah was holding her stuffed bear and was spread out while Monica lied her head on Chandler's chest and wrapped her arm around his body with his arm around her.

After a few minutes the other four quietly made their way back out in the hall.

"They are so cute together." Rachel gushed

"I know, I wish they would see that." Phoebe agreed

Joey and Ross nodded

"Maybe we could help them see it." Joey said

"What do you mean Joe?" Ross asked

"Like if they won't get together themselves, maybe we could fix them up." He said

Rachel and Phoebe nodded "I like that idea." Phoebe said

Rachel agreed "But how are we going to get them together. Monica works all day everyday and Chandler is with Sarah until she comes home, then he is gone."

They all nodded "What if we get Sarah to do it?" Joey asked

"You are going to use a little girl like that?" Ross said

Joey shrugged

"That could work." Everyone turned towards Rachel

Chandler woke up to Monica lying in his arms. She was still asleep and didn't realize what time it was. It was almost noon. Chandler didn't want to wake her and have her hurry off to work again today. She has been working nonstop for years, he decided that today she was going to get a brake from that and the three of them were going to go to the zoo together. Sarah has been wanting to go for a while now. Today was that day.

Monica woke up in a strange place. Then she realized all the events that happened the night before. But where were Sarah and Chandler?

Monica got up from the blanket that was wrapped around her and crawled out of the tent.

"Morning." Chandler smiled and got her a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?" He asked handing it to her

Monica stretched "My back is killing me." She took the cup from him and took a drink "Thanks."

"I think we are getting too old to sleep on the ground like that." Chandler laughed

Monica smiled "You calling me old? Because if I'm old, you're older."

Chandler put his hands up in surrender.

Monica laughed and touched his arm in a way to tell him that she was just joking around.

"Mommy!" Sarah ran over to her and Chandler all dressed in mismatched clothes "Chandler said he is taking all of us to the zoo today." She said excitedly

"Honey, I told you I have to go to work." She looked at her clock, "Five?" She questioned "I have got to get that clock fixed."

"Mon, you had to be at work hours ago. You should just skip it and go with us." Chandler said

"I didn't even call off, I can't just skip out like that." She told him putting down her coffee

Chandler smiled "I took care of that for you." He told her "Now if Jane calls back, you have menstrual cramps." He said

Monica gasped "Chandler!" She smiled hitting him playfully on the arm

"You can thank me later. Now I'm going to go get ready, you two do the same and I'll be back in an hour." He told her leaving the apartment and walking across the hall to his.

Chandler walked through the door and was surprised to see the four friends in his living room. "What are you guys doing here?" Chandler asked

"Well, Monica's door was locked. So we came over here for breakfast instead." Phoebe said and looked around at everyone.

They nodded along.

"Oh, okay. Well, Monica doesn't have to work today so I'm taking her and Sarah to the zoo. You guys wanna come?" Chandler asked making his way to his room.

"Ye-" Joey was cut off by Rachel's elbow in his ribs "OW!"

She smiled "No, you guys go. We will stay here." Rachel talked for everyone "We all have to work anyway." She told him

Chandler nodded "Okay." He walked in his room and shut the door.

"What was that for?" Joey asked still hurt from her elbow.

"If we want to get them together we have to get them alone." Rachel explained in a whisper so that Chandler wouldn't over hear.

"Oh yeah!" Joey nodded "Good idea." He smiled

An hour later Chandler came back over as he expected.

Sarah was at the kitchen table kicking her feet on the chair that was too high for her when he walked in "Chandler!" She shouted excitedly about to get up.

"Sarah you need to finish eating." Monica told her.

Chandler smiled "Finish eating and we can go." He smiled sitting next to her "I see that Bride of Bigfoot's outfit didn't pass the inspection..." He looked from Sarah's new matching outfit to Monica who was now showered and dressed.

"There was no way I was going to let her go out like that." Monica told him.

Chandler laughed

Once Sarah was done Monica cleaned up the bowls as Chandler helped Sarah put her shoes on. "These ones?" He asked grabbing a pair and showing them to Sarah who was sitting on her bed.

She shook her head

"These ones?" He asked

She shook her head

Chandler searched her closet for a another pair.

"These ones?" Chandler and Sarah looked over at Monica by the door with pink sparkly shoes in hand.

Sarah nodded "Yes."

Monica walked over to her and put them on.

"Let's go."

"Mommy can we go see the elephants?" Sarah asked swinging both Monica and Chandler's hands back and forth as she hung on.

"Sure sweetie." Monica smiled

When they got there Sarah was as close as she could get to the animals on the fence.

"Do you know when you will be going back to work?" Monica asked

"Yeah, in three days." Chandler sighed

Monica smiled "Do you get a new office or are you still in a cubical?"

"A cubical, but now they got three sides instead of two." He smiled

"Score."

Chandler laughed

"Honey," Monica rushed up behind Sarah to steady her as she jumped on the rock next to the fence to get higher.

"Are you enjoying your day off yet?" Chandler asked standing next to Monica

Monica nodded and looked over at him "I am." She smiled "I needed this, thanks."

"No problem." He rested his arm on Monica's shoulder

A flash went off and they all looked to their left to see what it was.

"Sorry," He put the camera back down as it hung from his neck "I am part of a club where we walk around and take pictures of everything." He explained as the picture slowly came out of the camera. "I just couldn't resist taking one of your nice little family." He handed it to them "Have a nice day." Then he left.

Monica looked at the picture in Chandler's hand. "We photograph well." She said looking at it.

Chandler laughed "Every time we come here someone compliments us on how cute we look together."

Monica looked up at him "Is that such a bad thing?"

Chandler took his eyes off the picture and looked at Monica. He shook his head "Never a bad thing..." He said quietly

"Mommy can we go see the penguins now?" Sarah asked jumping off the rock.

Monica broke the gaze from Chandler and looked down at Sarah "Yeah." She looked back at Chandler and laughed "Are you coming?" She asked seeing the look on his face that still seemed like he was thinking about what the man said earlier.

Chandler smiled "Yeah." He said a little embarrassed that he was just starring into space.

"Captain Booger, can I have a piggy back ride?" Sarah asked reaching her arms out to him

"Of course you can." He knelt down and she climbed on "Ugh!" He tried standing up "What is Bigfoot feeding you?" He joked

"Her greens, and a lot of them." Monica told him

By the end of the day they were all beat up and tired.

Sarah slept the whole car ride home and never woke up.

"I got her Mon," Chandler said and took Sarah out of the cab.

Monica unlocked the door for them and Chandler carried Sarah to her bedroom to put her down.

"Thanks." Monica said as Chandler closed her door and walked back out.

They talked for a few more minutes before Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey walked through the door.

"Hey, how was the zoo?" Phoebe asked

"Fun." Monica smiled and looked over at Chandler.

He nodded

"Hey Mon, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Rachel asked

"I'm working, why?"

"Well I have this friend who needs a caterer for his party and he still hasn't found one. I owe him for covering for me that one day when I was running late so..."

Monica smiled "I guess I could cater for him. What's your friends name?"

"Hank. Thank you so much."

"Oh wait. I need someone to watch Sarah." Monica said

"I could watch her Mon, don't worry about it." Chandler said

Monica looked over at him "Are you sure, you've been watching her everyday."

"Yes I'm sure, I love that kid and we never get bored." He told her

"Okay." Monica looked back at Rachel "What time?"

"Seven."

**End of chapter two :) I sound like Spy Kids 3 Game Over "End of level two" Haha, please review! I have a really good idea for where I'm going with this so it won't take that long to think of what to write, just getting a good length chapter is the hard part. Let me know if you are liking where I'm heading, and for the picture the man took...people actually do that, well not to me because I don't photograph well but they do, it's kind of weird, but fun...I want to do that...**


	3. Hank

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter**

"Can I stay up and wait for Mommy?" Sarah asked as Chandler tucked her into bed.

"No Sarah. Your mom won't be back until late at night." Chandler said. He kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights "Now go to sleep, she will be here when you wake up." He told her and cracked the door.

Monica hurried after work to the catering job that Rachel arranged for her.

She walked in the door not knowing where to go. Monica carried her supplies that she borrowed from the restaurant over to the front counter "Hi, can you tell me where Hank Fishers party is?" Monica asked

"Yes, just down this hallway."

"Thank you." Monica walked down the hall and to the party.

"Monica Geller?"

Monica turned around

"Hi, I'm Hank. Rachel told me you were coming." He stretched out his hand

Monica smiled "I'm here. Sorry I'm a little late, I just got off work."

"Oh don't worry about it. Me too." He said

Monica laughed

"Here, let me help you with those." He said taking a couple boxes from Monica

"Thanks," Monica followed him in the kitchen.

"So just do what you need to do." He said putting down the boxes "I'll be out there, communicating with some colleges." He said "And if you need anything, please, come get me." He said

Monica laughed "Okay, thank you."

Hank left Monica all alone in the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Chandler?" Sarah said in a soft voice

Chandler turned from the T.V. to Sarah at her door.

"What is it sweetie?" Chandler asked muting the T.V.

"I had a bad dream." She came out a little more from her room. "Can I sit with you?" She asked

Chandler nodded.

Sarah bounced over to Chandler and lied down putting her head in his lap.

Chandler brushed her hair back out of her face.

"I love you." Sarah said softly as she fell back asleep.

Chandler was taken back by what she said. He smiled as he watched her chest move up and down with every breath. "I love you too." Chandler wished she could be his. He wished they both could be his.

It was a quarter to eleven and Monica still wasn't back from her catering job yet. Chandler started to worry.

He picked up Sarah and set her back in her room where she continued to sleep.

Chandler walked back out and picked up the phone dialing Monica's number.

Monica laughed

She was cleaned up and done in the kitchen an hour ago. Her and Hank where sitting at the bar that was now empty from the party that just ended.

Monica's phone went off. She made a ring tone that every time it rang Sarah's voice sounded "Mommy your phone is ringing. Pick it up it's probably me!" Then they started giggling in the background.

"Umm...I have to take this, excuse me." Monica walked over to the pool table away from Hank "Hello?" She answered

"Mon, it's me. How is everything?" Chandler asked. He was glad that she was okay, he mainly just called to make sure she picked up.

"Everything is fine, I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be home in a few minutes." She hung up and walked back to Hank that was waiting patiently. "Sorry, I have to go." Monica said putting her phone in her purse.

"I hope everything is okay."

Monica smiled "Everything is fine. I need to go release my friend from my daughter." Monica told him getting out change to pay for her drink. She didn't bother hiding the fact that she had a kid from him. The phone gave away the first clue anyway and he probably wouldn't see her again.

"I got it." Hank said getting out his wallet

"No don't worry about it."

"Please...it's the least I could do after tonight and keeping you longer than expected."

Monica smiled "Thanks." She said "If you need me again for your next event, here's my card." She handed it to him.

He took it from her.

Monica turned to leave.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked her before she got too far away.

Monica turned back "I would love to." She smiled

"Alright." He smiled "How about tomorrow?" He asked

"Sounds great."

Monica walked through her front door and found Chandler on the couch passed out.

She walked over to him and shook him awake "Chandler?" She whispered

Chandler stirred and opened his eyes. He saw that Monica was standing in front of him and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You're back..." He said tiredly

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I got back so late. I lost track of time." Monica apologized

"Don't worry about it." Chandler said standing up.

"Thanks for watching her." Monica said walking him to the door.

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." He said then left.

Monica shut the door behind him then went to go check on Sarah.

She was still sound asleep. Monica kissed her on the forehead before leaving and going to bed herself.

The next morning everyone was over.

"So Mon, how did the catering go?" Rachel asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good," Monica smiled

"Good? Just good?" Rachel questioned "Why are you smiling, did something happen?" She asked

Monica took a sip of her coffee. Chandler looked at her wanting to know as bad as everyone else, if not more.

"Something did happen!" Phoebe smiled

"Nothing happened. We got to talking and..."

"And..." Rachel pushed her to continue

"And he asked me out again today." She smiled and got up taking Sarah's bowl and putting it in the sink.

Joey looked at Chandler. He looked like he just got run over by a truck. His face was so down at what she just said.

"Are you going?" Ross asked after a long silence. He saw that everyone really wanted Monica and Chandler together. How was that suppose to work if Monica was dating someone else?

"Yeah." Monica said. She turned around and saw everyone's faces "What?" She asked

"Nothing nothing." They said

"I'm happy for you. It has been awhile since you've been on a date." Rachel said

"Thanks Rach," Monica smiled "Sarah honey go get ready." She said helping her down from the chair.

After everyone left for work Monica dropped off Sarah at day care.

"I'll be by to pick you up after work." Monica said as she helped take off her back pack of toys that she brought.

"Okay, bye Mommy." Sarah hugged her mom and ran off to play.

Rachel was at work finding an outfit for a college to wear to a formal party when Hank walked in. "Hey Rachel." He smiled

Rachel looked over at him "Hey Hank."

"I just wanted to thank you again for getting Monica to cater for me. She has some talent in that category."

Rachel smiled "Yeah she is a great chef." Rachel didn't like the fact that Hank asked Monica out. She liked Hank, he was a really nice guy but it just wasn't right him and her together. Not when she had Chandler, she also has Sarah to look after. What will he do to her when he finds out about Sarah, she can't let her friend go through another brake up like that. "So you and Monica, ha?"

Hank smiled "Yeah, she seems like a really classy gal. I want to get to know her better. And after last night I feel like we had a connection, you know?"

Rachel nodded "Yeah...yeah, I know."

"Anyway, I have to get back to work. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Good luck on the date tonight too."

"Thanks." Hank walked out of her office

Rachel sighed

"Mommy can Emily come over?" Sarah asked as Monica walked through the door after work ready to pick her up.

"Not tonight sweetie. Maybe next time."

Sarah's face fell "Okay..."

Monica grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Ms. Turner before leaving.

"Is Chandler coming over tonight?" Sarah asked

Monica just realize she doesn't have a babysitter for Sarah, and everyone is either working late or has plans. "Um...I'm not sure." She told her as they walked up to her apartment door.

"Can I unlock the door?" Sarah asked

Monica smiled and got out the keys "Sure."

They got up to the top of the stairs and Sarah ran to the door with the keys but stopped when she saw someone standing there.

Monica looked at who was standing there and was surprised "Hank? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at her watch "Our date isn't for another three hours." She told him

"I know." He smiled and walked up to her "I just wanted to see you sooner. I can't stop thinking about you."

Chandler walked up the stairs to grab some paper work he didn't think he needed until the next day. Chandler heard voices and stopped before he turned the corner.

Monica smiled "Well, do you want to come in?" She asked

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." He smiled

Monica turned to Sarah "Oh, this is my daughter Sarah. Sarah this is Hank." She introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." Hank smiled down at her.

"Honey, you wanna open the door."

Sarah nodded and put the key in the hole. Monica helped her turn the door handle and push it open.

The three of them walked in.

Chandler heard the door shut and continued to walk up the stairs. He looked back at the closed door. He walked in his apartment and grabbed the paper work before leaving and heading back to the office.

"How do you like your tea?" Monica asked Hank as they sat at the kitchen table

"Unsweetened, thanks." He looked back at Sarah watching T.V. "Your daughter is really sweet." He smiled "She is the most adorable thing I've seen."

Monica smiled "Thanks."

"I was thinking that we could go back to my place for dinner and I would cook for you. Since you cooked for me yesterday." He told her shyly "Do you have a babysitter for Sarah?" He asked

Monica looked back at Sarah "I don't," She said sadly "I'm sorry. If you want to do it another day I understand."

"No, don't worry about it. She can come with."

Monica smiled at how sweet he was being with her having a kid. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and if you want to stay here, where she feels more comfortable I'm fine with that."

"Thanks."

"Mommy, is Chandler coming over?" Sarah asked

"No honey, you are going to stay with me and we are going to have dinner with Hank." She told her

Sarah looked over at Hank unsure "Okay." She looked back at her mom "Can I have a snack?" She asked

"Yeah." Monica turned to the cabinet and got out fruit snacks.

"Can I have Chandler's snacks?" She asked

"Honey, Chandler's not home."

That night Hank cooked Monica and Sarah dinner at her house. They laughed and had fun. Hank told some jokes that made Sarah fall into fits of giggles. They all three got along great and Hank asked her out on a second date for Friday night.

**Thanks for reading, Please review. I bet you are all probably mad that I'm hooking Monica up with a different guy. But think about it this way, if there is a dilemma between Monica and Chandler getting together, the story will last longer :) YAY!**

**And please check out my friend hugefriendsfan00's story "Through the Storm" It is one of the best stories I've read from her, all her stories are great but this one is awesome. She doesn't have a lot of reviews so please review! Thank you :)**


	4. Falling apart

**I should really change this story to Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort...there are so many ways it could be.**

Dates went by and Hank was becoming part of the group. He met the gang and everyone loved him. Mostly everyone. Chandler still didn't like that Monica was dating some one else. As months went by Chandler had to get use to the fact that he was Monica's boyfriend now and wasn't going to just leave.

After another long night out and Chandler babysitting Sarah for Monica, he wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

Monica stumbled through the door kissing Hank laughing against his lips.

Chandler stood up from the couch.

Monica pulled away with her back towards Chandler "Wait, let me just make sure Sarah is asleep."

Hank pulled her towards him for another kiss "Hold on..." He kissed her hard and eagerly.

"Mhgmh..." Chandler cleared his throat.

They broke apart quickly. Monica turned around and looked at Chandler.

He did not look happy.

She turned back to Hank "I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed him goodbye

"Kay," He smiled "Bye Chandler." He said before leaving

Chandler waved with a fake smile. Once the door shut it dropped.

Monica looked back at Chandler "What?" She asked taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"What?" Chandler said surprised she would even ask that "You come home late at night, never seeing your daughter before she goes to bed anymore. Then you come in sucking your boyfriends face off." Chandler said mad

Monica's face turned mad now that he would say that. "I've worked and worked for five years straight; coming home and taking care of a baby by myself. Now I found someone I really like and you tell me that I can't do that anymore. I have a life too." She said angry

"No, Monica." Chandler came closer to her "You haven't been by yourself, I've been with you every time you needed me. You have been out with him every night from the moment you met him. You've completely changed; I don't even know you anymore."

"How could you even say that. You are the one that changed. You use to be this nice caring guy that was always by my side when I needed him." She said softening her voice "Chandler, you are the one that changed and became more distant. Not me." She told him

Chandler moved in closer "Then tell me this..." He said quietly "Why is it that you don't smile the same, you aren't laughing and telling jokes anymore..." He said

Chandler did it, he wanted to see if she really truly liked Hank, or it was just a set up.

Chandler moved in as close as he could get and pressed his lips up against her. All his love that he felt for her through the years went into that kiss.

But it ended way to soon.

Monica pushed Chandler away "I can't." She said softly not meeting his eyes "I'm with Hank."

Chandler's heart broke. He moved away slowly and walked out the door without another word.

Sarah quickly ran back to her bed and covered back up.

Monica walked in Sarah's room a minute later and kissed her on the forehead "Night baby." She said softly before leaving to her room.

Monica covered herself up in her blankets. She didn't have the energy to change. She just cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning Sarah was the one that let everyone in and fed them breakfast.

She walked around the table and poured everyone's bowls while getting most of it on the floor. "I can't pour the milk." She told them "Mommy won't let me yet. But went I'm eight I can." She smiled happy.

Everyone smiled "Where is your mommy?" Joey asked

"She is sleeping."

"Why so late. Doesn't she know she has to work?" Ross asked looking around the table

"She got home at dark time and Chandler was mad." Sarah explained. Sarah didn't see everyone's looks when she took a bite of her dry cereal.

"Why did he get mad?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe!" Ross scolded

Phoebe shrugged and looked at Sarah

"He said mommy is never here anymore. She likes Hank and something else..." Sarah said unsure.

"What did she say?" Joey asked. Also getting looks from everyone else.

"That he changed, not her." She said not looking at everyone but looking at her bowl.

"And what happened?"

"They kissed." Sarah scrunched up her noise disgusted by the thought.

Everyone gasped.

"That is why Chandler didn't feel like coming over today." Joey said

They all stopped talking when a door opened. Everyone looked towards Monica's room but saw that the door was still closed.

"Hey guys." Hank smiled walking into the apartment.

There were "Heys" and "Hey how is it going Hank" Going around the room

"Is Monica up yet?" He asked

"No." They shook their heads

Hank nodded and walked to Monica's room.

"Sweetie, do they know you saw them last night together?" Rachel asked

Sarah shook her head

"If you don't tell them that we know, then we won't tell them that you were up."

Sarah's eyes got wide "I won't tell."

"Good, we will keep it our little secret."

"I like secrets." She smiled

"This is a big secret." Rachel told her

"I won't tell, I promise."

"I can't believe you Rachel Karen Green, having a five year old girl keep something from her mom like that..." Ross shook his head

"Shut up, you wouldn't want them knowing either. Once they know we know, they wouldn't let us know if anything happens anymore. You know?"

It was silent from confusion...

A few minutes later Hank walked out with Monica.

"Hey guys. Monica and I are going out tonight. Are any of you available to watch Sarah?" Hank asked going over to them.

Monica smiled and stood near Sarah. Hank came behind her and hugged her.

Chandler walked through the door and everyone's heads turned. He went over to the coffee machine and got a cup. When he was done and turned around he said "We were all out of coffee. I hope you don't mind." Chandler walked back out and shut the door.

"Did I miss something here?" Hank asked

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, just a bad day I guess." Monica moved herself from Hanks embrace and got her a cup also. She looked around at the floor and saw what was probably the amount of a whole box of cereal "Sarah, did you take care of breakfast this morning?" Monica asked

She nodded "I helped out." She smiled proud of herself

"Yes you did." Monica laughed.

Everyone left and all that was left was Monica, Hank and Sarah.

"Honey, do you mind if I take Sarah to the zoo today?" Hank asked

"If you're up for that. She can have a lot of energy when it comes to seeing the animals." She told him

"It could be fun, and I would get to bond with her." He moved closer to her

"If that is what you want, alright." She smiled and kissed him. "Then when you get back we can go on our date." She kissed him again.

"Sounds great." Hank said and went to Sarah's room. "Hey Sarah, do you want to go to the zoo today?" He asked

Sarah smiled "Yeah!" She said excitedly "Is Chandler coming?" She asked

Hank shook his head "No, it's just going to be me and you. Doesn't that sound fun?" He asked

Sarah nodded "Okay." She said less excited than before.

Later that day after Hank and Sarah returned to the zoo, it was time for Monica and Hanks date.

"Did you two have fun at the zoo?" Monica asked once they were seated at the fancy restaurant.

"Yeah, I had fun, I hope she had fun. It was funny when she got her face painted, she wanted me too but I didn't feel like it. When she started to get tired we had to leave. She asked for a piggy back ride but my back is so messed up, I couldn't." He said

Monica nodded "Yeah. She gets tired fast."

After they ordered and ate they left and headed back to Monica's apartment where Hank kissed her passionately "Mon, It may be too soon to say this but, I think I love you." He said

Monica smiled "I love you too." She kissed her again.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me Monica, we love each other and I can't stop thinking about you. You and Sarah, move in with me." He begged

Monica thought about it, is this what she wanted. It has only been three months since they got together. "Okay."

"Really?" He smiled

"Yeah, I'll move in with you." She smiled "Why not. I think it will be fun." She said

So they did. Monica packed up her and Sarah's stuff and they moved in with Hank. They lived ten blocks away so if any of the gang wanted to come by they could.

Six months has gone by and Chandler was getting over Monica, slowly and painfully but he was moving on. he got use to the fact that she loved Hank. And they were together.

The one thing that hit him most was when Monica announced they were getting married. He couldn't believe it. The one thing he wanted most was being pushed away, and fast.

He was at work when they announced the new office in Tulsa Oklahoma. So he took it. Everything he had was gone, now it was his job that kept him moving. He would take the job and start new and fresh.

The only thing that he was dreading was telling Monica that he was leaving and won't be at her wedding.

He knocked on her new door that he has only been to about a dozen times, no more no less.

Monica answered the door and smiled "Hey Chandler. What's up?" She moved aside so he could come in.

"Mon, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked

Chandler sat down on their brown couch.

Monica followed him

"I'm leave for Tulsa. I'm going to be living there and most likely won't be back." He told her.

Monica's heart broke. Although they haven't been in the best friendship lately, she was losing her best friend. "When, when are you leaving?"

"Friday..."

"That's the day-"

"I know. That is why I came to tell you I won't be there. I'm sorry." He said sadly "Where's Sarah?" He asked wanting to say goodbye to her before he had to leave.

"She is in her room." Monica told him

Chandler got up off the couch and walked upstairs to the little girls room.

"Chandler!" Sarah jumped up and into his arms.

"Hey Bride of Bigfoot." He said sadly hugging her. It broke his heart leaving her. He so badly wished he could take her with him.

Chandler pulled back "Sarah there is something I need to tell you."

She nodded "Okay," Sarah sat in her mini desk chair that Hank got her.

"Honey, I'm going to be leaving. I won't be seeing you anymore." He told her

"Why?" She asked sadly

"Because of my job." He said softly "But we can write to each other or you can call me whenever you want." He told her. He knew the writing this wouldn't work all that well with a five year old.

"Did I make you leave?" She asked

"No, no no." Chandler moved and hugged her "If anything. Seeing your sad face is making me want to stay."

Chandler said goodbye to Sarah and hugged both her and Monica one last time before walking to the door. "Chandler!" Sarah started crying and ran to him.

Monica quickly scooped her up so that Chandler could go.

It was the hardest thing he had to do leaving them. But he knew he had to. Chandler shut the door and that is when he lost it and cried walking back home to his apartment where he started packing.

When it was Friday everyone was happy for Monica and Hank but there just seemed like there was one thing missing. A friend.

Monica got dressed and was standing in front of the tall mirror in her dressing room.

"Mommy you look beautiful." Sarah smiled

"Thanks baby." Monica smiled and took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" They all turned around

"Yeah."

"Well don't be. You look beautiful."

Monica smiled "Thanks dad."

"Let's get you married." He reached out his arm for her to take.

Monica took it and they walked out of the room together.

Monica walked down the aisle after Sarah.

Everyone stood up and smiled.

When she got to the alter they began.

It was near the end and it was the moment Monica was thinking about the whole time.

"Hank, do you take Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"And Monica, do you take Hank to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

**Haha, yes I am that evil! :) Please review and I will continue! I know I moved fast but it will get a lot better soon :)**


	5. I can't

**Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, this is going to seem so much like a movie but I couldn't resist! :) Oh and remember the italics are flashbacks or as I like to call them, things I forgot to add in the last chapter...****ENJOY!**

"Monica, do you take Hank to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Monica looked at Hank. She turned and looked at her family members smiling, waiting for her to continue. She looked over at her friends, and the empty seat next to them. Monica then looked over at Sarah.

Sarah played with the whistle in her hands. She tried blowing it earlier that day.

_"Sarah, don't forget about your whistle." Chandler had said "Just blow it and I will come straight over."_

_Sarah looked up at him sad that her best friend was leaving later that day "Promise?"_

_He nodded "Promise." _

Monica knew it was just a whistle, but to them, it was a memory.

_"Mommy, why won't he come?" Sarah asked blowing the whistle once more looking out the window._

_"Honey, we have to start getting ready for the wedding..." Monica said running around and making sure she had everything she needed for the two of them before she went over to the church._

_"I miss Chandler." _

Monica looked back at Hank "I can't. I'm sorry." Monica took off her engagement ring and handed it to him.

Everyone stood up as she ran out of the church.

Chandler got everything he needed and jumped in the cab with the moving trucks behind him.

"Airport." He said

Monica hurried out the door and jumped in the limo "Airport."

The limo driver looked back at her "Where's your husband?"

Monica looked at him "He isn't coming. Airport!" She said once more

"I ran out of my wedding once before..."

Chandler got out and thanked him before going in and getting ready to get on the plane.

He went through security and grabbed his bag. Chandler heard his flight being called over the loud speaker and made his way there.

"Ticket."

He nodded and reached in his bag grabbing something. He pulled it out and looked at the picture. It was of them at the zoo. He flipped it over where it read...

The perfect family.

_"Sorry, I just couldn't resist taking one of your nice little family." He said writing something on the back and handing it to them "Have a nice day." Then he left._

_Monica looked at the picture in Chandler's hand. "We photograph well." She said looking at it._

_Chandler laughed "Every time we come here someone compliments us on how cute we look together."_

_Monica looked up at him "Is that such a bad thing?"_

"Your ticket Sir."

"Sorry." He grabbed it out of his bag and handed it over to her.

"Chandler!" Monica tried yelling as she ran to him.

Chandler turned around. He saw Monica in the most beautiful dress he has ever seen. He got out of line and started walking towards her. Chandler dropped his bag as he picked up his speed.

Monica ran to Chandler holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip.

When they reached each other Monica hugged him as tight as she could "Don't go." She pleaded. "I need you, Sarah needs you." Monica pulled away and kissed him square on the lips.

Chandler deepened the kiss and brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's about time you two."

They broke away smiling. Looking back at their friends walking to them.

"Chandler!" Sarah ran up to him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"You didn't come." She said holding onto her whistle

"I know sweetie. But I'm not going anywhere now." Chandler looked at Monica and smiled "I found home." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross walked over to their friends "I was so close in objecting to you getting married." Joey told Monica

"Me too." Phoebe laughed

"Yeah, we had to hold them down and tell them it was a bad idea." Rachel said

"We?" Ross looked at Rachel "You barely helped at all."

Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm just glad you didn't marry him." She smiled and looked over at Chandler "Looks like you missed your flight."

Chandler shrugged "Never liked that job anyway."

Monica laughed

He smiled and looked down at Sarah and Monica "Lets go home."

Chandler called the movers and told them to bring his stuff back, but instead of them bringing everything back to his apartment where they got it, they brought everything back to the one across from 19. Hank went on his and Monica's honeymoon alone and gave Monica time to get her and Sarah's stuff back to apartment 20.

"...And just put that over there please." Monica told the movers at they walked in.

Chandler came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Monica leaned into him. This felt right, not like when Hank wrapped his arms around her and made her uncomfortable. Chandler made her want to stay there forever.

"Thanks for coming after me." Chandler smiled into her neck

"Thanks for having me ruin my wedding day and run after you." She said

Chandler pulled back "I didn't make you run out like that." He said

Monica turned around "Chandler," She smiled touching his cheek "I was kidding." She laughed and kissed him.

He smiled "I know."

That night Sarah was playing with Chandler in her room "Then the prince goes and gets ice cream for the princess." She told Chandler who was playing the prince.

Chandler moved the prince over to the bed which was 'the ice cream shop' to get the ice cream.

"Chandler do you remember what kind she likes?" Sarah whispered so the doll doesn't hear her.

Chandler smiled "Vanilla." He laughed

She nodded "And the sprinkles." She told him quietly

Monica smiled at the two of them playing together. "Sarah..."

Sarah knew what her mom was going to say "I don't wanna go to bed." She said sitting on her legs and looking up at her mom. "I'm not tired. Can I stay up for five more days?" She asked holding up her fingers. "Just five." She pleaded

Monica and Chandler smiled. Monica knew that she didn't really know how long five days could last, she just knew that it was a long time.

"How about five more minutes?" Monica reasoned with her

Sarah smiled and continued to play.

Chandler watched Monica leave the spot by the door.

"Chandler, the ice cream is gonna melt." Sarah said snapping Chandler back.

Once Monica finally got Sarah to go to sleep she closed the door and saw Chandler on the couch. Monica smiled "She is really excited that you stayed and didn't leave." Monica said going over to him and sitting down.

"Are you really excited?" He asked

Monica nodded "I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again." She told him truthfully.

"Would you have married Hank if I wasn't leaving? If I was there, at the wedding?" He asked

Monica thought about it. She did love Hank, but she loved Chandler more. "I don't know." She sighed "I know that it probably wouldn't have lasted."

He nodded "You want to go to bed?"

Monica nodded "I'm exhausted." She said getting up

"Do you want me to sleep out here?" Chandler asked standing up with her.

Monica moved in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. After the kiss broke she looked in his eyes "It's up to you."

Chandler grinned and kissed her again. This time deeper.

Monica jumped up in his arms, straddling him, as Chandler carried her back to their room.

He lied her down on the bed and climbed over her to his side. Monica laughed "Chandler!" She squeaked as he hit her

"Sorry..."

The next morning Chandler woke up to find Monica gone. He got his robe on and walked out of the room.

"Mommy, can Emily stay the night tonight?" Sarah asked

"I don't know honey. I'm going to have to talk to Emily's mom." Monica told her. "How about tomorrow?"

Sarah nodded "Okay."

Chandler walked in the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

Monica looked at the clock. "I have got to get that thing fixed!" She said out loud. "I have to go to work." She stood up and put her bowl in the sink. Monica went over to Sarah and gave her a kiss then Chandler. "Bye."

"Bye." Sarah and Chandler waved goodbye.

Later that day Monica was walking home after work when she saw a sign. She smiled knowing that the three of them would enjoy going to that.

Monica walked through the door to the house completely empty. Not knowing where they were at, she went to call Chandler.

It rang a few times before he picked up "Hey Mon, Sarah's shoes are getting tight so we are at Children's Place trying on new ones." He told her

"Do you want me to come down there?" She asked

"Don't worry about it, we are almost done here. Oh, and Mon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Monica smiled "I love you too."

Chandler looked down at the shoes Sarah has tried on "Sarah, you know we are only buying one pair right?" Chandler asked as he held four different boxes of shoes

"But I can't choose. Can I just get them all?" She asked

"Sweetie, you are only going to need one pair." He told her

"But what if I want to wear two different shoes. I need more than one pair." She said

"How about we buy one pair now and maybe another pair later?"

"Okay." She smiled and grabbed a pair

"Sarah you want to get the same shoes? You don't want to switch it up and get these cool green ones?" He asked

She shook her head "I like the pink ones."

He laughed "Okay, the pink ones it is."

Once they checked out and put on the new shoes they walked back home together.

"Mommy, look at my new shoes!" Sarah said excitedly running through the door.

Monica came out of her room and to Sarah "Those are pretty." She smiled

Chandler went over to the kitchen and saw a flyer on the table. He looked over it. "The circus?" He asked Monica as he got out a snack for himself and Sarah.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun." Monica said going over to him "Sarah loves the animals at the zoo, I thought she might like watching them do tricks at the circus." She said

Chandler nodded "When?" He asked

"Tomorrow night."

He nodded.

"Sarah wanted to have Emily stay the night so I thought it would give the two of them something to do."

"Great idea. And if they want to join the circus I'll bring my pen to sign them over."

Monica laughed and hit him. "Your pen can stay here with you."

Chandler smiled

That night Monica and Chandler were cuddled up in bed after they got Sarah to fall asleep.

Monica was playing with Chandler's fingers as they sat there silently.

They could hear the soft music playing quietly from the apartment next door and the only light shown was from the street outside.

Chandler moved over and kissed Monica softly, he straddled her before he removed his shirt throwing it off to the side.

Monica rested her one arm behind her head and the other ran along his chest.

Chandler leaned down and kissed her again before making his way down to her shoulder.

When he pulled back Monica slowly put up her arms as Chandler took off her shirt. They both starred straight into each others eyes.

Chandler rolled off of her and Monica moved on top of him. Monica looked at him lovingly as he moved his hands around her body.

Monica could feel him getting hard as she gently rubbed against him.

She slid her hands under his shorts and started to slide them down. Chandler kicked his shorts off and onto the floor. He then sat up a little bit and kissed Monica's neck as he worked on her bottoms.

When all the clothes were removed Monica reached in her draw and grabbed a condom. She slid it on Chandler as he spread her legs wide.

Chandler lined himself up before sliding into her. Soon Monica's first orgasm reached and she moaned with excitement until it ended.

**OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST WRITE! :D Anyway the point is across that they did it...slowly and lovingly. I've never wrote anything like this, nor was I planning on it either but we are all teens here (As far as I know) We can handle them getting naked...and a little bite of other things that were said. I should probably change the rating just because of that now. I should erase that. Let's just leave it and if you guys don't like it I'll change it later.**

**Haha, is it still cute? I hope so, the next chapter is them going to the circus and some more things that I'm not sure about yet. Don't worry, it's not over yet :)**


	6. Fourth of July

**I'm really glad you guys liked that last chapter :) Here's another. I just keep writing, no idea where to go with this story so if something random happens there isn't really a reason for it, it just came to mind.**

Monica and Chandler woke up in each other's embrace. Both remembering the events of the night before very clearly. "I love you." Chandler said kissing her.

"I love you too." Monica smiled "And for the record, last night was amazing."

Chandler smiled "It's just the beginning." He leaned down and kissed her again. Chandler started to move down when Monica stopped him.

"Chandler, everyone is going to be over here soon. And Sarah is most likely up and getting her own breakfast." She told him starting to get up and find her clothes.

"Did you ever stop sex with Hank in the morning?" Chandler asked finding his clothes too.

"No," Monica told him

Chandler felt like a million volts just hit him in the heart. Is he not as good as Hank? Or so he thought when Monica spoke again.

"...Because we never had sex in the morning." Monica told him

Chandler was shouting for joy inside. He tried not to smile but he was too happy.

"You can smile Chandler." Monica said not even looking at him.

Later that day Chandler, Monica, Sarah and Sarah's friend Emily were all seated at the circus waiting for it to begin.

"Mommy is the elephants going to dance?" Sarah asked

Monica smiled "I don't know sweetie."

"Are they going to do flips?" Emily asked

"Maybe." Monica told her.

"Can we have some cotton candy?" Sarah asked

Monica looked around for the worker that was going up and down the stairs selling the cotton candy. "I don't see any..." Monica said

"Mon, I'll go get some from the concession stand." Chandler said getting up and going up the stairs and out of the stadium.

The show was getting ready to start and the lights got dimmer and dimmer.

Chandler hurried back with the cotton candy and made his way to his seat next to Monica.

They were all amazed at what they saw during the show and what happened in between.

Sarah started to cry when this big man sat in front of her and she couldn't see so Monica switched seats with her, they saw flips, and knife throwing, fire that Monica was jumping at, tall things small things, animals that Emily wanted to pet, people flying through the air, jugglers, more flips, people in tight clothes that Chandler couldn't stop starring at, and little cars with a ton of people coming out of them; which creeped them all out.

When it was all over they all went out for pizza. "Emily sweetie do you want me to cut yours up into smaller pieces like I did with Sarah's?" Monica asked

Emily nodded "Yes please."

Chandler watched as Monica helped Emily. He so badly wished that he could have a kid of his own and with the women next to him. When that day comes he will learn how to be a dad, because of the great example that Monica has with Sarah. He felt like a part of Sarah was his, and a part of Monica's heart was his also.

A year went by and Chandler grew up so much from that day at the circus where he was starring at all the women in tight clothes.

He walked in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water; but stopped when he saw the pictures on the fridge. One was of the three of them at the zoo not even noticing the camera next to them. And the picture next to that, their wedding day. It was just a month ago when they got married. Chandler remembers it like the back of his hand.

_They were dancing the first dance as a married couple. Chandler's shoes kept slipping out from underneath his feet so he had to take them off inorder to dance with Monica, he felt so embarrassed and so much shorter since Monica was still wearing shoes. She knew how awkward he felt so she took off her's as well. "You are so much shorter without your high heals on." Chandler smiled_

_"Aww, thank you." Monica said sarcastically_

_Chandler looked around "Do you know where Sarah is?" He asked_

_"Well she is six now, she is probably texting her friends." Monica joked. Chandler looked at her "I'm kidding, she is probably just watching the ice scalper melt." They both looked over there and sure enough, there was Sarah sitting in a chair watching it melt while drinking her punch._

_Chandler and Monica laughed_

_"I love you." Chandler smiled_

_"I love you too." Monica leaned in and kissed her husband _

Chandler smiled and grabbed his water, he didn't even notice anyone was beside him until Sarah said something "Chandler, can you get me a water too?" She asked

Chandler nodded and got one for her. "Where is your mom at?" Chandler asked

She shrugged and took a drink. "Do we have to go today?" Sarah asked

Chandler nodded sadly. "We have to go to say we are sorry for their loss." He told her and fixed her black bow on her dress.

"But we don't even know him." Sarah shrugged

"I know, but your mommy knows him and she wants us to go. So we have to go." Chandler told her

Monica came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and went over to Chandler "Are you okay honey?" He asked

Monica nodded sadly and looked up at him "He was my Uncle, we use to do everything together when I was a kid." Monica told him

"I know." He brought her into a hug where a few tear drops fell.

At the funeral they all said sorry to the main family, and gave them their prayers. Monica introduced Chandler to her family members that didn't get a chance to make it to their wedding.

They stayed a while after that so it didn't make it seem like they come and go. Monica talked to Rachel and Ross talked to Chandler while Phoebe and Joey took Sarah to go get some food.

Sarah came back and went over to her mom sitting in the seat next to her carrying two crackers, one for each hand.

"Hey, are any of you doing anything for the fourth of July?" Monica asked everyone around her

Rachel thought about it "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well they are having fireworks being shot off on boats in the lake. I thought it would be fun for us all to go watch that." Monica smiled and played with Sarah's piggy tails.

"Yeah, lets go do that." Phoebe said excitedly

Everyone smiled and agreed

An hour later they all left the funeral and went back home.

"Mommy I don't wanna die." Sarah said scared

"Honey you are not going to die. Not for a very very very long time." She told Sarah as they walked in the apartment and started to get out the things needed for dinner.

"But once a very very very long time is over I will die. I don't wanna die." She said starting to cry.

Monica sighed and put down the food she was preparing.

"Sarah, you aren't going to die because before you die you have to get married and you don't like boys. You think they are gross right?" Chandler said taking over and sitting at the table "If you think boys are gross you won't marry a boy therefore you don't marry and you don't die." Chandler said simply

"Chandler do you really think she is going to-"

"I'm never going to die." Sarah smiled "I'm going to live to be a thousand." She said happily

Chandler smiled proud of himself

Monica rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

Sarah's smile dropped when she came to realize something "Are you going to die?" She asked

Once a very long and very complicated conversation was over they all ate dinner. Monica and Chandler got Sarah to bed after that and stayed up a little while later.

Chandler was sitting on the couch with his arm around Monica. "Mon, I want to adopt Sarah." He said out of the blue.

Monica looked up at him "Really?" She smiled

He nodded and looked over at her "I want Sarah to be my daughter." He told her

Monica leaned in to kiss him "I want her to be yours too."

The next morning the two of them went to the court house to sign papers so that Monica was not only the guardian of Sarah, but Chandler too.

"You want to have Sarah Jade Geller, signed over to you?" The lady asked Chandler and Monica.

"Yes-"

"Wait, she will also be mine. Not just his." Monica said

"Right, she will be yours and his." She said signing the legal documents

"Hold on." Chandler looked over at Monica "Since we are here, we should also change her last name to Bing." Chandler said "You always wanted her to have my last name." He smiled

Monica smiled "I do."

The lady sighed "I'm going to need some new forms." She said getting up

The fourth of July rolled around and everyone was by the lake waiting for the fireworks to begin. The sun was just starting to set, Joey bought some glow sticks for everyone to wear when it got dark and started cracking them for Sarah.

"Mommy when is it gonna start?" Sarah asked running over to her sitting on her lap next to Chandler.

"Soon." Monica said brushing back her hair "Did you tell Uncle Joey thank you?"

She nodded and waved her bracelets in the air "They glow really bright."

Monica smiled

They all sat on the blanket together and heard a loud shot go up, a few seconds later a firework filled the sky.

Sarah jumped back and hurried to Chandler who covered her ears so they wouldn't be as loud.

When the fireworks ended they all headed back to Monica and Chandler's apartment where they talked.

"Do you two ever think about having another kid?" Phoebe asked

Monica's eyes got wide as she almost choked on her water.

"Umm...we haven't really thought about that Pheebs." Chandler told her

"Oh, okay." She shrugged "So Rachel, do you ever think about having kids?"

Rachel looked over at her "First I have to get a husband, then I'll have kids."

Phoebe nodded "That's a good plan."

"Pheebs do you ever think about having kids?" Ross asked

Phoebe just laughed "Yeah right."

Joey looked over at Sarah on the couch "Looks like someone had too much fun."

Monica and Chandler looked over at Sarah passed out with the T.V. on.

"I got her." Chandler said going over to Sarah and picking her up bringing her to bed.

"And you don't want a kid with him?" Phoebe asked Monica

"Of course I want a kid with him." Monica said "It just, things are so great right now, and Sarah is about to start school. Chandler just got this amazing job that he could be traveling for. I don't think a baby would be good right now." Monica said sadly

Rachel gasped "Are you pregnant?" She asked. All eyes turned to Monica

Monica shot up and looked at her friends "No!"

Rachel looked over at Phoebe "Are you sure?" She asked "You seem really defensive about that."

"Yes, I'm sure. Can we just drop it please."

They all nodded

Chandler came back out "What are you guys talking about?" He asked taking the seat next to Monica

Monica looked around the table daring anyone to say a word about what they have been talking about. No she wasn't pregnant, they haven't even had unprotected sex how can she be pregnant. Phoebe and her stupid 'feelings' about reading people.

**Hahaha! Gotcha :) So to clear it up for the slow people, no one is pregnant. But will they be soon?! I will only know. Please review and let me know what you think or where you think this is going, I like to see how many people are wrong and how many are right :) Or you can just read it and leave it, I really just hope you don't...**


	7. The past is back

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter :)**

Monica was home one day, she didn't have to go to work so she was going to take Sarah school supply shopping. Sarah was very excited and couldn't wait to go to school. She just found out that Emily was going to be in the same class as her.

"Now you got everything, your folder, crayons, pencils..." Monica said putting everything in the cart.

"Mommy can I get this too?" Sarah asked holding something up

Monica looked over at it "Sweetie that's a calculator, I don't think you will be needing that for a while." She said putting it back on the shelve.

Sarah nodded and followed Monica to the grocery aisle where she continued her other shopping. "Can we get this?" Sarah asked trying to lift the big bag.

Monica looked over at her "Sarah that's dog food." Monica told her "We don't have a dog." She said going down the next aisle.

Monica grabbed the granola bars and put them in the cart. She turned around and didn't see Sarah anywhere. "Sarah?" She called out. Monica went back to the aisle she was in "Sarah?" She wasn't there.

Monica quickly got out her cell phone.

"Mommy mommy." Sarah smiled and ran up to her.

"Sarah, don't go off like that." Monica said picking her up.

"Mommy, this man said that the doggies don't like the food in that bag. He has got a doggy." Sarah said pointing to the man coming up to them.

Monica's heart stopped she couldn't believe who it was. "John?" She hasn't seen him since the day she told him she was pregnant. How did he even know it was them? She wondered if he noticed Sarah and if he knows she is his.

"Hey Monica. Cute girl you got there. Is she-" He smiled at Sarah

"No. Yours didn't make it." She lied shifting Sarah on her hip, afraid he might want her. Monica looked at Sarah "We should probably go." She said walking away.

"Wait." Monica stopped and looked at John "Maybe we could grab a bite some time?" He asked

"No thanks. I really have to go." Monica said leaving

Monica and Sarah walked through the apartment door with the groceries.

"Hey." Chandler greeted them as they put the groceries on the table and started putting them away.

"Chandler, look what I got!" Sarah said excitedly putting on her new back pack.

Chandler smiled "Looking good kiddo." He started to help Monica with the rest of the groceries. He looked over at Monica and something seemed to be on her mind "What are you thinking about?" He asked handing her some yogurt.

Monica looked over at Chandler and put on a fake smile "Nothing." She took the yogurt from him and put it in the fridge.

"Okay, umm...do you work tomorrow?" Chandler asked

Monica nodded "Yeah." She said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to be here to drop off Sarah at school?"

Monica thought about it "Yeah, I think so."

Chandler couldn't take it, something was bothering her "Okay Mon, what's up?" He asked sitting next to her

Monica shook her head.

"Monica if you don't tell me I'm going to just keep asking and I'm concerned about you." Chandler said rubbing her back.

Monica looked up at Chandler "I saw John."

John? The John that left Monica, his pregnant girlfriend on her own? "Where did you see him?" Chandler asked, turning angry.

"The store." She told him "Sarah was looking at the pet food and I needed to get the rest of the shopping done. But when I turned around she was gone. I called her name and she didn't answer I was about to call you then she came running up and behind her was John." She said tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry honey." He leaned in and kissed her cheek "How did he know it was Sarah and you?" Chandler asked

Monica looked at him for a moment "That is where I got stuck...I don't know." She cleared her throat.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chandler got up and walked to the door. He opened it and let Ross in. "Hey."

Ross came in and smiled "Sarah left this at my place." He set the coloring book on the table. Ross noticed an almost frighten but relieved look on Monica's face. "What's going on?" He asked

Monica looked up at Ross "Nothing." She smiled "Just was thinking about the coloring book. Thanks." She said and stood up bringing it to Sarah's room.

Ross shrugged and walked towards the door "I'll see you guys later." He said before leaving.

Chandler shut the door behind him.

The next day was Sarah's first day of school Monica and Chandler were both there to drop her off. Monica knelt down and hugged her. Sarah was nervous about going all day and wasn't sure if anyone was going to like her. "Have a great day. Everything will be fine." Monica told her pulling back

Chandler knelt down next and gave her a hug "We will be right here when school is over." He told her.

Sarah nodded and started to walk off. She saw Emily and ran to her.

Chandler put his arm around Monica's waist as they watched her go "She is growing up so fast." She said

"I know."

"I want another one." Monica said starring at all the kids

Chandler looked at her "You do?" He smiled

Monica smiled "I do. I want to see you be a dad like you are with Sarah. I want to have a kid that is yours." Monica said looking into his eyes

Chandler kissed her and smiled "I want a kid too."

That night Monica and Chandler started trying for a kid.

A month went by and no one heard from or even seen John since the day Monica ran into him at the store.

Monica took Sarah to school today because Chandler's work department had to be there early for a meeting.

Around lunch time Monica came home from work early when she started to feel something strange happening. On her way home she went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test in case it was what she thought it was.

Chandler came home from work. It was a Friday and Sarah wanted to stay the night at Emily's so after school she went with them. He set his briefcase down on the counter and loosened his tie "Monica?" He called out

"Just a minute!" She yelled from the bathroom. Monica looked at another negative pregnancy test in her hands. She threw it in the trash and walked out. "Hey honey." She put on a sad smile and kissed Chandler

"Hey," Chandler kissed back "What's going on?" He asked not able to read her face.

"Nothing." She pushed it aside "Did Emily's mom pick up Sarah?" Monica asked going over to the couch.

Chandler nodded and went over to her "Yeah."

Monica touched his leg when she saw that he started to tense up "How was the meeting?" She asked

Chandler sighed and cleared his throat.

"Honey whats wrong?" Monica asked concerned moving closer.

"I could be traveling soon." He told her "I talked to my boss about it, because we are trying to get pregnant and you can't get pregnant with me in a different state for a week every month." He told her sadly

"What did he say?"

"He said if you do get pregnant I would be one of the employees on the list that stays in this office."

"But if I don't?" Monica pushed him further partially afraid of what he may say next.

Chandler looked her in the eyes "I would have to leave."

What was she going to do? They have been trying to have a baby over a month now and she still wasn't pregnant. As much as they wanted it before, they both want it a lot more desperately now.

"Chandler, there is something you should know..." Monica started to tell him but stopped. She looked down not meeting his eyes. "I took a test today and-"

"Are you pregnant?" He smiled "Oh my God, I'm going to be a daddy." Chandler took Monica in for a hug, but Monica pulled back.

"No." She told him "I'm-I'm not pregnant. Chandler, every time I take a test it's negative. I don't think-" Monica couldn't finish when she started to tear up.

Chandler's face dropped at her words knowing what she was about to say. He quickly brought her close and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. We will make this work. We will go try one last time. And after that if we don't get pregnant we will go see someone about it, to see if what we think is the problem, is the problem." He told her softly kissing her forehead.

Monica nodded against his chest and they both stood up walking towards their room together.

They spent most of the night in that room doing it as long as they had to giving it time. Both of them didn't do it for Monica's needs and they didn't do it for Chandler's needs; they did it to get pregnant, Chandler made sure he was hitting all the spots that could help get her pregnant faster, but he really didn't know if any of those spots would help; besides the one.

Once a long slow night was over they stayed there in each others arms having the same thought running through both their heads. A baby.

The next morning before Sarah came back and everyone came over, they both went to the drug store. Chandler wanted to be by Monica's side the whole time, whether she was pregnant or not. He was going to be there and support her.

They rushed home eager to find out. Monica went straight to the bathroom while Chandler waited outside the door.

A few minutes later Monica came back out with a timer in hand.

"How long?"

"Five minutes." She told him going over to the couch. Monica rested a hand on her stomach wanting to have a baby resting there.

Chandler sat next to her "You're pregnant." Monica looked up at him "I can feel it in my guts." He told her.

"Chandler please don't." Monica begged "Because if you get my hopes up and I'm not pregnant, I am going to be crushed." She told him

Chandler brushed her hair to the side "If you aren't pregnant then we have a few other options we can do, well first we will go see a Doctor to make sure there is no possible way for us to get pregnant together. If there isn't, we will adopted, or even have a surriget." Chandler took Monica's hands in his "We will have another baby, a sibling for Sarah. Whatever it takes, whatever you choose. I'm with you." He kissed her

The timer went off and they both stood up.

Before going in, Chandler turned around and kissed Monica behind him once more "I love you."

She smiled nervous "I love you too."

Monica took a deep breath before they walked in the bathroom. "What does it say?" She asked near tears as Chandler picked up the stick. He picked up the box next making sure he knew what it meant.

Chandler looked back at Monica.

**Yep, I'm stopping there :) Please review! John was just a little filling in the gaps kind of thing, don't worry too much about him. I'm not going to make it like all the other stories where the dad of Monica's kid comes back into show from years of being gone then he hurts Monica or Chandler and kidnaps the kid maybe...blah blah blah. Sorry if it may have freaked you out a little, but keep it calm and I will update soon :)**


	8. Journey to Love

**Okay, I have the final chapter :) All the italics are flashback stories from what Monica and Chandler have been through together...Enjoy and thanks for reading! ****And I never knew how soon you could tell when you do get pregnant sorry about that. It was soon, I thought it was a month...it wasn't, haha my mistake. I lost track of how long I had her wait before she took the test. Hope you like this next chapter :)**

Monica walked up the stairs of their new suburban house "Lucas, your room better be clean." She said walking down the hall and stopping in the door way of her four year old sons room. She looked around and saw that it was trashed.

Ten year old Sarah walked by "Oh no. Somebodies in big trouble..."

Monica turned to Sarah "Sweetie go get your dad for me." Sarah nodded and left. Monica walked around all the toys and to his bed where he was sitting. She started to tickle him "Luke, I thought I told you to clean this up." She smiled

He laughed "I tried but Spider-Man was on."

Chandler walked in with Sarah.

"Honey can you help him clean this up?" Monica asked "People are going to be here in less than an hour." Monica asked

Chandler nodded and helped Luke as Sarah went downstairs to help Monica prepare the food.

An hour later everyone arrived for Luke's birthday party. Monica was in the kitchen with Rachel and Phoebe talking about old stuff.

"Do you guys know how long it's been since we all hung out together?" Phoebe asked

Monica thought about it "A week."

Phoebe looked around and remembered "Oh yeah." She laughed

Monica and Rachel smiled at their crazy friend.

Sarah came running through the sliding glass door "Mom can we do cake now?" She asked

Monica nodded "Yeah." She got up and went to get it from the fridge.

Sarah went back outside to get all the guys.

Monica started lighting the candles as everyone gathered around Luke.

Monica and Chandler looked across the table at one another as they sang. They couldn't believe how far they've come. The years have gone by and they got through their friendship...

_"Captain Booger saves the world again!" Chandler shouted as he locked up Bride of Bigfoot in the dungeon of the laundry basket. Chandler grabbed his sweat shirt and wrapped it around him like a cape._

_"Chandler..."_

_Chandler looked over his shoulder at Monica who just walked in_

_"What did you do to my apartment?!" She said seeing it trashed_

_Chandler picked up Sarah in the laundry basket. "She was getting away, I didn't have a choice." He explained_

_Monica took Sarah from him "Chandler she is only three."_

_"Yeah but she can run fast."_

_Monica rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen "You know she has short legs." Monica told him getting Sarah's sippy cup and handing it over to her._

_Chandler moved over to Monica and Sarah "Which is weird because you have long legs."_

_"I'm also older." Monica pointed out_

_He nodded "Toucha."_

They've been through the hard times...

_Chandler woke up in the middle of the night to the phone ringing. He got out of bed and went to answer it "Hello?" He answered __groggly_

_"Chandler, I can't get Sarah's fever down." Monica panicked "She is burning up Chandler and I'm not sure what to do."_

_He could here the screaming volume of Sarah over the phone. "Everything will be fine, I'll be right over." He said hanging up and walking across the hall._

_He opened the door to Monica's nervous face and Sarah's sweating forehead._

_"Chandler please help me. I don't know what to do." Monica said about to cry._

_Chandler went over to her "It's fine, it happens to all new moms that are just starting out." Chandler said taking the naked infinite in his arms._

_The baby stopped crying almost immediately. Monica looked at him hurt. She couldn't believe Chandler is better with her own baby than she was. Monica put the pacifier on the table._

_"Mon..." Chandler said softly_

_"It's okay Chandler." Monica told him "I'm just a terrible mother." She put her head in her hands as the tired tears fell._

_Chandler went over to her and consoled her "Mon, you are not a terrible mother. How could you even say that, Sarah is just a month old." He said_

_Monica looked up at him._

_She stood up and looked at her sleeping baby._

_"Just hold her. She just needed a different form holding her. She is fine." He said handing her off to Monica. "I'll get a cold cloth and a thermometer." He said moving from her side._

_While he was doing that Monica rocked Sarah back and forth._

_Chandler came back seconds later and put the cloth on the babies back._

_Monica looked over at Chandler "Thank you." She smiled _

Monica and Chandler were such great friends that they never even noticed the signs the others gave, showing that they started to develop feelings...

_Monica was preparing a plate at the restaurant when the phone rang._

_"Monica, it's for you."_

_Monica quickly finished the last touches and handed it over to be delivered, she wiped her hands on her apron before taking the phone "Hello?"_

_"Mon, it's me." Chandler said on the other end_

_"Hey," Monica smiled_

_"I was wondering if you wanted to take a break and get some lunch with me?" He asked_

_Monica looked around the kitchen "I'm sorry I can't. It's busy right now." She told him "Maybe one of the others would go with you."_

_Chandler's smile fell "Yeah," He said "Well maybe next time, bye." He hung up and threw the paper ball in the trash._

_Later that night Monica went over to Chandler's after she put Sarah down. She grabbed the baby monitor and walked across the hall. Knocking on the door before she opened it, she saw Chandler asleep on the couch with his lap top in front of him._

_Monica smiled and walked over to him. She shut the lap top and moved it aside. Monica then covered him up before sitting__ by him watching him sleep for a while._

_She jumped when she heard a high pitched sound coming from the monitor._

_Chandler woke up and saw Monica in front of him "What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up._

_"Sorry, I came over to say sorry again about lunch but you were sleeping."_

_He nodded_

_Monica leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before walking away and out of the apartment. _

When they started dating they both loved each other so much that nothing could keep them apart...

_The gang walked into the coffee house and saw Monica and Chandler kissing on the couch._

_"Come on you guys..." Joey said_

_Monica and Chandler broke apart smiling._

_"You guys have been together ever since you started dating." Rachel said_

_"Yes, it's sickening..." Ross said looking at Monica_

_Chandler wrapped his arm around her "Well we love each other." He told them_

_"Let's make a bet." Phoebe suggested_

_"Okay!" Monica smiled excited to hear what it was._

_"I bet you that you two can't be with out each other for one whole week."_

_"And if we are?" Chandler asked_

_"Then we will each give you twenty bucks." Ross said. Everyone nodded "If you can't, you give us twenty bucks."_

_Monica and Chandler thought about it "Deal!" She shook Phoebe's hand_

_"What are the rules?" Chandler asked_

_"No kissing, no saying I love you, no sex and you can't act like a couple. Just friends." Rachel shrugged_

_"That includes phone sex." Phoebe added_

_"When do we start?" Monica asked_

_They looked at their watches "Now." Joey said_

_Rachel and Phoebe quickly grabbed Monica as Joey and Ross took Chandler._

_That first night was the hardest. Monica and Chandler both stayed up most of the night trying to get to sleep. Monica was constantly checking on Sarah to make sure she was still asleep and fine._

_But the next day seemed longer. The whole gang was over in the living room chatting after lunch. Monica went to the kitchen to clean up. Chandler couldn't stop starring at her, he was trying to not be obvious but it was too hard for him not to stare._

_Sarah looked at Chandler and her mom. They haven't been talking to each other all day "Did you break up with my mommy?" Sarah asked sad looking at Chandler_

_Chandler looked from Monica too Sarah "No, sweetie. No we aren't broken up." He told her_

_"Then why aren't you guys talking?" She asked_

_Monica heard what Sarah was saying and came over. "Honey, we are just playing a little game." She explained_

_Sarah nodded "Okay."_

_It was day two and neither could take it any longer. Monica grabbed the phone and dialed Chandler's number, he picked up on the first ring "Mon?"_

_"Yeah." She smiled in a whisper "Come over." She begged  
_

_"On my way." Chandler jumped out of bed already dressed hoping she would call. He rushed next door slamming the door._

_Joey woke up from a loud bang. He got up and went to Chandler's room. "Chandler?" No answer. He knew where he was._

_Monica opened the door and in flew Chandler. He went up to her and kissed her hard on the lips._

_The made out there for several minutes not noticing the door open and four friends standing there watching_

_Rachel cleared her throat getting their attention._

_Monica and Chandler didn't break apart though._

_"You owe us each twenty bucks..." Phoebe told them_

_Chandler waved them away as he continued to kiss the love of his life. _

When they got married Monica and Chandler spent every minute of their wedding day smiling, they were so excited that they made it this far, that they were married and together for the rest of their life's...

_Monica set her hand over Chandler's as he held the knife. She smiled looking at him glad to call him her husband._

_Chandler smiled and moved in to kiss Monica as he slid his hand down into the cake._

_Sarah saw the cake, it was really big and pretty. She looked at the top and saw two small dolls. Sarah moved from Rachel's side and crawled under the table to the other side. She kept her eyes on the dolls as she pulled a chair up and climbed on it. Sarah smiled and got on the long white table that also had the gifts. Shaking a couple and moving them aside she finally got to the cake._

_Everyone was too happy and too busy looking at the happy couple smiling at each other that no one saw Sarah reach to the top of the cake._

_It was too high, she couldn't reach them. Just as Sarah lost her balance on her tippy toes she put her hand on the cake to try and stop her from falling. The only problem was she forgot that the cake was the cake and her hand went right through._

_Chandler saw it happen, him and Monica looked over. Chandler did the one thing he could do in this situation. He quickly grabbed Sarah before she fell with the cake._

_He held her out in his hands. Monica was furious but knew the worst thing to do was make a seen and yell at her for this. Sarah licked the cake off her arm. She looked back at Chandler that was holding her out at a distance and offered her arm to him. _

They even went through the fights...

_Monica walked through the door to a very angry and concerned Chandler._

_Chandler went up to her "Where have you been?" He asked_

_"Chandler relax, I just had a burger with Todd." Monica said putting the left overs on the table._

_Chandler was angry before, but now he was furious. "You what?" He asked "Why would you have a burger with him?"_

_"Because he asked me." Monica told him "Chandler why are you so mad about this? He is an ex-boyfriend it's not like we kissed."_

_"Did you kiss?" He asked_

_"NO!" Monica shouted_

_"Are you going to go out with him again?" Chandler asked_

_"Chandler! I am married to you. It wasn't a date. All we did was have an innocent conversation and ate." Monica told Chandler going over to him. When she tried to touch him he pulled away. "Chandler..." She said softly_

_Chandler looked Monica in her eyes "Maybe it was too soon to get married." He said grabbing his coat and leaving his apartment._

_Monica couldn't believe it. She didn't think going out with an ex-boyfriend would destroy her married._

_Chandler walked the streets of New York not knowing where to go. He knew that he couldn't go to his friends because they would just be concerned and want to help. It was starting to rain as Chandler sat down on the bench in Central Park. He didn't know where to go from here; but he did know, that he probably just ruined the best thing in his life._

_Monica went in Sarah's room as she tried to stop the tears from coming._

_Sarah was bunched up against the side of her bed leaving a big space next to her. Monica quietly lied in the empty space.  
_

_Sarah woke up and moved up against her mom "I love you." She said softly_

_Monica brushed back her hair "I love you too sweetheart." She kissed her forehead._

_In the middle of the night Monica woke up by someone picking her up._

_She knew who it was, she didn't have to open her eyes. Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck "I love you so much." She mumbled into his shirt._

_Chandler carried her to their room and gently set her down on the bed "I love you too." He said leaning in to kiss her lips._

_Before he pulled back Monica deepened the kiss causing Chandler to get into it and get on top of her..._

_The next morning Chandler woke up and looked down at Monica in his arms. When she stirred awake he smiled "Maybe we should fight more often." He joked kissing her once more. _

They even went through the stupid but funny moments in their marriage...

_Chandler looked over at Monica. He looked back down at the pregnancy test in his hands. "It's negative..." He said_

_Monica looked at Chandler as tears formed her eyes. She closed the gap in between them and hugged Chandler tightly._

_"We will go see a Doctor about this...maybe there is something we are doing wrong." Chandler told her as she cried into his shirt._

_A week went by and they went to the Doctor._

_"How long have you been trying?" He asked looking at his chart in hand._

_"A little over a month." Monica told him._

_"And when was the last time you had intercourse?" He asked_

_Monica looked over at Chandler "A week ago." She answered_

_He nodded "How long did you wait before taking a test?" He asked_

_"A day..."_

_He looked up at them "Well there is your problem."_

_"What?" Chandler asked_

_"Well you both have been tested. Neither of you are having trouble conceiving. You just need to give it time before taking a test." He said "I would give it another week or two before testing again." He told them._

_And that is just what they did. In a months time after seeing the Doctor they took another test._

_Monica and Chandler ended up pregnant with Lucas Ross Bing._

They've been through a lot, but most of all it was a journey before they got to their love.

**I might just do another chapter, I'm not sure yet. Please review and let me know if you would want another chapter to this story.**


	9. Family history

**I'm going to do another chapter...just cause I'm bored and feel like it. Sorry that I waited so long before I made up my mind to do this.**

**Lucas is the name of Monica and Chandler's son, he is now five. Then there is Sarah who is now eleven. **

"Chandler I don't know about this." Monica said worried watching as Chandler tied on Lucas's helmet.

"Mon, honey relax. All kids need to learn sometime." Chandler said making sure the training wheels were on tight "Remember when we first took Sarah to the park on her bike?" Chandler said "Everything went fine."

"Yeah and I was worried then too." Monica said going over to Lucas "Honey are you sure you want to do this today?" She asked "We can wait a couple more years if you'd like."

"Mommy I want to ride my bike like Sarah." He said

"Chandler are you sure he is old enough?"

Chandler sighed and stood up "We taught Sarah at the age of five too."

"We did? Are you sure?" She asked

Chandler walked over to Monica and took her hands in his.

"He is just growing up so fast." Monica said softly looking at Lucas trying to put on his knee pads.

"I know." Chandler stroked her cheek.

"Daddy are we going to go now?" Lucas asked

"Yeah buddy." Chandler smiled and walked over to him. "Hop up on there." Chandler lifted him up on the seat.

"Chandler careful!" Monica said jumping forwards about to catch him.

Chandler stood beside Lucas with one hand on his back and the other on the handle bars steadying him. "I'm gonna be right here." He told him "All you do is pedal your feet forward and it will start moving.

"Am I gonna fall?" Lucas asked starting slowly

"No, that is what these extra wheels are for. So you don't fall over." Chandler explained

Once Lucas got the hang of it Chandler was standing by Monica watching him do it all by himself "See, I told you you didn't have anything to worry about." Chandler said wrapping his arm around Monica and kissing her cheek.

Monica sighed "I want another one."

Chandler looked over at her "Are you sure?" He asked

Monica looked over at him "You don't?" She asked a little hurt

Chandler moved in front of her "No, no no no. I _do_ want another kid. I want another you running around. I love both our kids." He kissed her sweetly "And I love you."

Monica smiled "I love you too." She kissed him again. "So we're going to have another kid?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Someone else calling you mommy and me daddy." Chandler smiled

Later that night Chandler was trying to get Lucas to bed. "Buddy, Sarah is in bed. You want to be a big kid like Sarah and go to bed?" He said

Lucas shook his head "I want to ride my bike." Lucas said getting up

"Luc, you rode your bike all day. You can ride it again tomorrow." Chandler said grabbing Lucas and struggling to put him back to bed.

"Mommy!" He yelled "Help me!"

Monica was down the hall brushing her teeth when she heard Lucas call. She quickly spit and walked to his room. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked going over to his bed side where she saw him sitting on top of the covers "You need to get under the covers to go to sleep silly." Monica said pushing back the covers again.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to bed." Lucas said trying to stand up

"Sweetie, why don't you want to go to bed?" Monica asked looking back at her son who was starting to get out his toys "It's night time."

"I want to stay up." He said

Chandler stood up "No, we aren't playing now." He said grabbing Lucas and carrying him back to bed. "Where is your monkey at?" Chandler asked looking around for Lucas' stuffed monkey that he always sleeps with.

Lucas shrugged. "Can I sleep in your bed?" He asked

Chandler sighed and looked up at Monica "Sure." She said

Lucas smiled and jumped off his bed running to their room.

Monica and Chandler followed.

"Monkey wants to sleep in here too." Lucas said with the monkey in his arms and climbing under the covers.

"Luc, was he in here the whole time?" Monica asked

Lucas nodded slowly "I don't want to sleep in my room alone." He said softly

Monica and Chandler went over to him and sat on their bed "Why not?" Chandler asked

"Because Bigfoot is under there. And Sarah said he likes to eat little boys." Lucas said

Chandler got up and walked to Sarah's room "Sarah?"

"What?" She asked tiredly

"Why did you tell your brother that Bigfoot is under his bed?"

Sarah sighed "I can't keep my husband from sleeping where he wants."

Chandler was shocked by what she just said. They never use their nicknames anymore. He was surprised that she even remembered.

Chandler smiled "You remember our names?" He walked over to her bed

Sarah sat up "I never forgot." She said sadly "We never hang out anymore. Like we did when you weren't my dad. When I was five. But now Lucas is five and it's like he is your new best friend. Your new Bride of Bigfoot." She told him "I miss that."

Chandler sat on her bed and took her into a hug "You will always be Bride of Bigfoot. No one can take that from you." He pulled back "What if just me and you go do something tomorrow. I'll take off work."

Sarah smiled "You would do that?" She asked

He nodded

"Can mom come?"

Monica came in the room from the door way "I've gotta work." She said carrying Lucas who was still a little scared.

"You always got to work." Sarah whined

"That's okay. We can have fun. Just us, like we use to when your mom always worked." Chandler smiled

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and Daddy still?" Lucas asked braking the bonding moment between father and daughter

Monica nodded "Yeah, we should get to bed." Monica said walking away and back to their room with him.

Sarah was smiling "Thanks dad." She said

"Anytime." He said and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Chandler turned around at the door "And if you need me you know what to do." He smiled pulling out a whistle from his pants pocket.

Sarah giggled and pulled out hers from under her pajama's. "I love you dad."

"And I will always love you." He smile and left.

The next morning Monica got Lucas ready for Day Care before she had to head off to work. Chandler and Sarah were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Monica got a cup of coffee in a mug. "Bye, you two have fun." Monica said smiling. She kissed Chandler, than Sarah before taking Lucas' hand and walking out to the car with him.

Chandler followed Monica outside thinking she may need help buckling him in with her coffee in hand.

"Here babe." Chandler lifted Lucas in his booster seat and buckled him up.

"Thanks." Monica smiled and got in. She shut the door and Chandler came to her window

"Luc, cover your eyes." Chandler said

Lucas did so and Chandler moved in and kissed his wife passionately. The first time they shared a kiss like that all week. "Can I open them now?" He asked

Monica broke away "Not yet." She smiled and ran her fingers threw Chandler's hair.

"I love you." Monica said braking away.

"I love you too." He pecked her one last time and moved back so she could drive away. "You can open your eyes now buddy." Chandler said as Monica started to drive away.

Chandler walked back in the house with his pajama's still on. He closed the front door behind him and saw Sarah waiting on the couch with her shoes tied on and her little purse ready to go.

"Are we leaving?" She asked excitedly

Chandler had to laugh "I'm not ready yet." He said "Let me go get ready then we can leave."

Sarah nodded and sat there waiting patiently.

That day Chandler and Sarah spent all day together just the two of them.

They went all over the city and saw the places Sarah has never seen before. When she saw this booth that was at an art show Chandler knew they had to do that.

"What are you getting?" Chandler asked looking at the book of choices.

"I want the butterfly." She said

He smiled "Good choice. I think I'm gonna get the pirate." Chandler said

Sarah looked over at Chandler "You're gonna get one too?" She asked

He looked at her "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged "Hank never got one."

"Hank who?

"My almost step father." Sarah rolled her eyes

"Oh." Chandler remembered "I thought you liked him? He was a nice guy." Chandler said not wanting to be the bad guy and say he never liked him to begin with.

She shook her head "He was boring. Never did anything fun. You are way funner than he will ever be. All he was going to be was a step father."

Chandler smiled "But I'm just your step father now. What does that make me?"

Sarah shook her head "You were never my step father." She told him. Chandler was confused by what she meant "You are my dad, you were always my dad. There was never a step in front of dad; because you were always right by my side when I got hurt or needed help. Never a step behind or a step in front. Right there. You are my dad and always will be, no one can replace you." She smiled

Chandler could feel tears coming to his eyes. He took Sarah into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." Sarah said also having tears in her eyes

Chandler pulled back and smiled "You ready to get our face painted?"

She nodded happily

That night around dinner time they came back home. "We're back!" Chandler shouted through the house.

"Daddy!" Lucas ran from the upstairs and to him by the front door. "Daddy you got something on your face." He laughed and looked at Sarah "Sarah has something on her face too." He smiled

Monica walked down stairs "Mommy their faces are messy." Lucas told.

Monica looked at her husband and daughter "Yes they are." She kissed Chandler "Did you guys have fun?" She asked

Sarah nodded "We went everywhere!" She smiled and started telling her mom about their day together.

That night Monica and Chandler went to bed and cuddled together "So did you have fun?" Monica asked making hearts on Chandler's chest.

He kissed her head "I had the best time today." He said "Sarah..." He sighed "She was so sweet to me today I cried."

Monica looked up "You cried? What did she say?" She asked

"She said I'm not her step dad-"

Monica was taken back "She said that?" She said angry

"Mon, she said I'm not her step dad...I'm her dad." He told her looking up at the ceiling.

Monica smiled "I'm happy to hear that." She kissed his cheek "You were her dad. It was always you." She said

Chandler looked back at Monica "You want another one?" He asked smiling

Now it was Monica's turn to look away "I don't know...Lucas was a pain last night, and don't even get me started on this afternoon..." She sighed "I think two is enough."

Chandler quickly rolled on top of her causing her to yelp. He started kissing her neck "Are you sure you don't want another one? One you can make with me and have so much fun conceiving..." He said making his way to her lips and kissing her hard.

Monica let out a moan.

"Kids will be kids." Chandler said in between kisses.

"Yeah." Monica took a sharp inhale as Chandler moved down to her stomach and lifted her shirt.

The next day Sarah was at school. She was in her Social Studies class when the teacher gave out an assignment.

"I want to know your families history. Like you know the people in your books history. It will be due at the end of the week and it's worth a hundred points." She told the class.

Sarah ran home right after school from the bus stop. She couldn't wait to hear about her family history from her mom and dad.

"Mom!" She shouted through the house "Dad!" She tried again

Monica came out the kitchen with Lucas "What is it Sarah?" Monica asked

"Can you tell me about our family history?" She asked "I'm doing a project for school and need to know." She explained

"Sure, but do you want to wait until your dad gets home first?" Monica asked

"I guess so." She said "But I really want to know now." She said

Monica smiled "Okay." She laughed "Let me put Lucas down for a nap then we can talk." She said making her way upstairs with a tired Lucas in her arms.

A couple hours went by and Monica and Sarah were now upstairs in the attic looking through some old things that Monica kept through the years.

"What's in this box?" Sarah asked taking off the lid to another box and seeing what's inside.

"I don't know..." Monica said going over to her.

Sarah pulled out what looked like a couple old home video's. "Can we watch them?" Sarah asked

Monica took one out "I don't even remember what are on these." She said

"Then we should watch them." Sarah said grabbing the box and walking back over to the ladder.

Monica smiled and followed her with the one in her hand.

Monica and Sarah sat down stairs on the couch after just putting one in. They waited a while before it started to show a picture.

_They saw Monica in the kitchen of their old apartment. She was pregnant and cooking something for herself. "Happy anniversary Mon."_

_They heard Chandler's voice and the camera move slightly. "Gosh you are so beautiful when you are pregnant." He said "I remember when you were pregnant with Sarah. How much I wish she was mine." He said sadly_

_They then saw Monica turn around and make her way to the table._

"Oh my God!" Monica said softly. "He filmed me shoveling food in my mouth." Monica said and quickly fast forward.

_The next tape they watched was with Monica teaching Sarah how to walk. "Come on baby girl." She smiled_

_Chandler came into view and gently took Sarah's little hands in his and helped her stand up._

_Sarah took one big step forward and almost fell over. Chandler smiled and steadied her again. He slowly let her hands go but stood close by in case._

_Sarah moved one foot forward and waited a few slow seconds before moving the other._

_Monica and Chandler smiled with joy and hugged each other. _

Sarah was smiling while watching these video's she looked over at her Mom who was close with tears. "I love you mom." She said moving closer

Monica wrapped her arm around her "I love you too." She smiled and kissed her forehead

Another short video came up that they didn't know was on the tape.

Sarah looked at the film and saw how young and pretty her mom looked.

Monica was in her room sleeping with the new infant next to her bed.

_Chandler walked in with the camera in his hands He carefully picked up the baby knowing that Monica needed sleep. "Hey Sarah. Your mommy needs to rest so we need to be quiet." Chandler said softly looking down at her "You look just like your mommy you know that?" He turned the camera from her to a sleeping Monica. "One day I will get a chance to date your mommy, and I will love her forever and never let that John back in her life and break her heart again. She has been through too much. She never deserved him." There was a pause "She needs someone special. Someone who cares about her and will do anything to win her heart." Chandler said quietly. He looked back down at the infant and saw she was asleep. He gently put her back to bed and looked back at Monica for a few seconds before closing the camera. _

"Wow. Talk about trying too hard." Chandler joked standing at the door. He was there to see the last video and stood there quietly.

Monica and Sarah looked up at him.

Monica stood up "I can't believe you felt that way." She said

Chandler shrugged and put down his briefcase "Yeah, well..." He said looking down.

Monica moved over to him and lifted his chin. She moved in and kissed him with more love than she ever thought was possible "I love you so much." She hugged him "I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. If I would have known-"

Chandler pulled back and looked in her eyes "But you didn't. And it's my fault I didn't show it earlier. I have you now and that is all that matters." He kissed her again.

Lucas walked down the stairs "Daddy!" He ran faster and to his arms. Chandler scooped him up. "Are we gonna ride my bike now?" He asked

Chandler smiled "Sure." He put him back down.

Friday came and it was the end of the week. Which meant Sarah's family history project was due.

She sat at her desk waiting for her name to be called to go up and present.

"Sarah you are after Michelle so get ready." The teacher said as Michelle walked up to the front of the class.

Once she was done everyone clapped. Sarah stood up and grabbed her poster making her way to the front.

She set it up with a little help from her friend Emily that was in her class in the front row. "Umm..." She took a deep breath and looked around the room at her audience "My family isn't like one of your everyday families." She pointed to the pictures on the board "When my mom had me my dad was no where near. He left when he found out she was pregnant. But my dad in my family now was my moms best friend. He was at everyone of my ballet residuals and there with my mom when she needed help. He was the guy in the labor room when my mom had me." She flipped the flash cards she held

"When they got married I knew it was going to last forever because he loved my mom from the beginning when she didn't have anyone he was there." He said "After a year they had my little brother Lucas." She pointed to the picture "He just learned how to ride a bike and is outside everyday." She smiled "And soon there will be a new member of my family because my mom and dad just told my brother and I that they were going to try to have another kid." She said pointing to the question mark on the board where the new babies picture would normally go. "And that is my family history." She said pointing to a family picture.

Everyone clapped and smiled as Sarah brought her poster to the teacher so she could grade it later.

When Sarah's class ended the teacher handed out the grading rubric. She took it and thanked her. Sarah looked at it and saw it read a "100%"

She smiled walking to the bus. Her family had a history, but it was a history that got them to where they are today.

**There you go! Hope you liked the ending. Please review**

**So, I went to the beach yesterday with my friends, we dug a hole with a metal and wood shovel and I got blisters all along my right hand. The sun wasn't out so nobody bothered to put any sunscreen on. The water was FREEZING COLD! By the end of the day the sun still wasn't out (it even rained) and half of the people got sun burnt...including me, then we had a bonfire that night and I put on bug spray all over and still got bit. Right on my sun burn. So it's killing me not to itch it! What has the world come to!**

**Your boring story of the day :) Please review!**


End file.
